Pokemon Bronze and Steel!
by Jesse McFeron
Summary: Update!Lolli get's her trainers license, some of Ryu's secret tactic is revealed, Mewtwo prepares for the Pokemon League Councel Meeting, and Mewblade makes her big appearance!
1. Pokemon Warrior

Pokemon Warrior

Ch. 1 The legend begins

My name is Alucard, and I am a pokemon trainer from Brigandine town in the Gaia region, just east of Kanto. Here in Gaia, ordinary pokemon are prized. Mostly because pokemon of any kind are hard to come by and most of ours are usually rare or powerful. Heck if it wasn't for our towns ability to breed Legendaries we wouldn't have starters that could leave town safelly! But because if that only 3 trainers are selected every 10 years through rigorous tests and this year...I'm one of those lucky 3.

June 11 2020 6:00 a.m.

An old alarm clock began ringing, an attractive middle aged woman was drinking her coffe in the kitchen expecting to hear the swing of a sword and yet another clock to be obliterated. To her supprise the alarm clock stopped on it's own as her son was far to busy getting ready for his big day to destroy it in a groggy rage.

Just moments before the clock began to ring young Alucard Valcrist LiGrim was already out of bed and getting dressed in a frenzy. Today he was going to join two other children as pokemon trainers. He had taken all of the tests and passed, his chosen starter(based off of the final test) is a female Celebi and he was eager to meet her. He threw on a pair of dark blue baggy pants, samurai sandals, a red shirt, and a black Viking coat, at his side was his No-Dachi and on his back was his pokepack giving him the distinct look of a pirate samurai with a backpack.

In the confines of the Brigandine town lab, Celebi stirred from sleep when she sensed her future trainer awaken. She roused her friends Mew and Jirachi from sleep so they can enjoy their time together in the playpen before they are separated for the first and possibly last time.


	2. Celebi meets Alucard

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, Nintendo does...dang it!

Ch. 2: Celebi, Killer Cutey!

"Bye mom!" Alucard shouted as he flew down the stairs. Before he could get too far his mother stopped him and gave him a strange looking pokeball. It was purple instead of red, had two lobes on top, and a small M on the scanner. "This Masterball belonged to your father," she began, "he wanted you to have it for when this day came." Alucard accepted the Masterball and held it to his chest as he saluted his mother like a soldier that had earned the Purple Heart.

Suddenly a blackout occured all across Brigandine town. They had been happening randomly for weeks and Alucard was getting thoroughly annoyed. The news had stated that a large cat-like humanoid pokemon was the cause but with this Masterball Alucard was confident he could catch it. With a goal in the wing and the first of many plans to come boiling away in his head Alucard set out for Professor Spruce's Lab.

Meanwhile Draigen and Mysha were just waking up. It wasn't until the blackout that they remembered what day it was. In mere minutes they were joining Alucard in the mad dash to the lab. Prof. Spruce was waiting nervously, anxious to get this over with. She disliked big going away parties as much as this years trainers.

A startling rize in violent and powerful pokemon has had everyone, especially the trainers, worried. Alucard was confident that he could handle it. At the lab, Alucard, Draigen, and Mysha were waiting patiently for their pokemon. In minutes Mew, Celebi, and Jirachi were brought out so pokemon and trainer could meet face to face for the first time.


	3. A ReVolting Development!

Disclaimer: same as before, Nintendo has pokemon, not me... Here's where you can get a look at what this specific "K'Taara" looks like http://ic1. The original artist is Jolly Jack from Deviant Art.

And her pokedex entry!

Name: K'Taara

Type: Dark/Fighting

Rarity: (How rare is it?) rare

Region: (Where is it from?) Gaia

Temperament: (What is the common personality of this species in 1 or 2 words?) Playful

Gender Ratio: (Percent Boy/Girl) 0/100(all girl species, must breed with ditto)

Height: (how tall is it?) 100'

Weight: (What's it weigh? duh) 325 tons

Pokedex entry: (What will the pokedex say)

Catgirl

This unusual feline pokemon is known more for it's humanoid appearance and abnormal size. It is believed to be one of the largest pokemon on the planet.

And on to the story!

Ch. 3: A Re"Volt"ing development!

Celebi and Pokedex in hand Alucard decided to see if he could find what pokemon had been causing the blackouts. After some searching Alucard found a possible culprit, a new species called the K'Taara, known to bee 100 ft. tall on average and weighing in at 300+ tons!

After hours of searching Alucard and Celebi came across an amazing sight. Standging before them(sort of) was a K'Taara gnawing on the powerlines between two 300ft. tall pylons, and kneeling to do so! It was obvious that this one was much larger than normal, and more attractive as well. The feline femme fatale seemed to be enjoying the high voltage coursing through her body, every strand of fur covering her slinky, curvey body was stnding on end, sparks of electricity dancing across her body and arcing between her ears.

Thanks to Celebi snapping Alucard out of his perverse trance the duo crept ever closer tot he attractive giant. Masterball in hand Alucard was in the zone and ready to make the catch of a lifetime. Closer and closer they got, each step made the creatures size and beauty more obvious, along with Celebi's jealousy.

Finally withing range, Alucard and Celebi could smell the smoking fur and hear her playfully chewing on the wired above their heads. With a quick prayer and a fewseconds to aim Alucard threw the Masterball. Alucard and Celebi just sat there, unable to breate as the catgirl was enveloped in a bright red light and pulled into the Masterball. Alucard now had a catgirl the size of a skyscraper on his team. It looks like things are going good...so far.


	4. Names, and Premonitions

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon...If I did...this'd be the new series...

C4: Names, Premonitions, New friends, and Old warriors

"What do you think a good name for her would be?" Alucard asked Celebi. Due to her silence Alucard decided himself. "Her name shall be...SQUISHY!!!" Alucard shouted, at which point Celebi burst out laughing. Eventually Alucard decided on the name Bobbi after his father's Persian. As they prepared to move out Alucard checked his map to see where the nearest town was. The nearest town was Desperado city to the north. Their best bet to get there quickly was to ride upon Bobbi's head. In moments Bobbi was free from her Masterball, Celebi had lifted herself and Alucard atop her head, and Bobbi was bolting northward to Desperado city and the very first Gym in leaps and bounds.

A dark night on the ocean in front of an island palace, planes, choppers, and boats speed towards the island.

Flash: a young boy walks out into the water, blood spilling from the scabbard on his back.

Flash: an evil man watches from atop one of the choppers, his two allies by his side.

Flash: Mewtwo watches in horror once he learns what is happening.

Ash: Looks into the water The water...

Mewtwo: It's changed into...

Black Tulip: pulls her hand out BLOOD!

Giovanni: What in the hell have I gotten myself into?

A ghastly visage rises from the ocean, towering over the blood-filled battlefield.

Bloody Monster: Good or Evil? Who's side are you on? The battle of Armageddon has just BEGUN!

Lord Cape had been having that same dream for years now, Cape, or Lord Cape as some reffered to him, is the 8th Gym Leader of the Gaia Region, and a specialist in psychic types. As he awoke from his bed he heard the sound of a wailing siren outside. He als heard an angry gardevoir. Heknew exactly what was happening, Deoxys had no doubt broken something belonging to Lolli, his female Gardevoir. Hoping to prevent total chaos Cape stepped in. "Lolli!" He shouted, "What did he break now?". He didn't break anything...he pulled my dress down back in town! , the young Gardevoir shouted in her native tounge. Cape sighed, he knew how Deoxys acted, as did Deoxys know what would happen if he tried to lie. The alien being bowed his head, acknowledging that he'd dne wrong, hoping he punishment would be less sever for humiliating his trainers most favorite pokemon. "You know what happens when you humiliate my daughter..." Cape said. Deoxys used to be confused as to why Cape reffered to her as his daughter, but he knew the truth, Cape was actually the legendary pokemon Mewtwo, and defying him was as stupid as anything.

Cape removed a small necklace that hid his true form, in the city he had to hide as a human, but here his true form was more than welcome, it was practically mandatory. He was powerful, but his nightmares that were plaguing him had to be dealt with, so he took the quick way out. "Lolli, it's been ten years since I found you, as far as i'm concerned that makes you more than old enough for a trainers license. Take my necklace and head into town, Deoxys will go with you and become your Starter...That is your birthday gift AND Deoxys' punishment...and Deoxys..." Deoxys looks up, complete teror showing on his normally emotionless face, "Don't try any of your tricks...don't forget she defeated you back when she was a Ralts, I'd hate to think what she's capable of now." and with that Lolli left, dragging Deoxys by his tentacles. 'I hope she succedes, being a pokemon and training them are two completelly different things, that's something I learned the hard way.' Mew had heard the conversation and was happy to see Mewtwo finally letting go, but she and the others knew that they'd be back.

The nightmare and his odd decision still in his mind Mewtwo decided to see if he could track down who that mysterious boy was. He found him and several others bounding towards the first Gym, the Gym in Desperado city. He wasn't suprised that the boy was a recent trainer but what cought his eye before recognizing him was a young girl, she was beautiful by any means, especially human. but what'd startled him was her first catch, a female Mewtwo! He probed her mind to see how she did it. He discovered it was an accident of all things! the hman girl was a sleep, the Mewtwo was almost asleep too, she fell asleep on the trainer and touched a pokeball, to tired to escape she was caught but broke free upon awakening, by then it was too late. "This day just get's wierder and wierder..." Mewtwo thought aloud.

There it was! Desperado city! Alucard, Celebi, and bobbi were more than happy to gt there before the others, Alucard knew that Draigen would be stupid enough to challenge the gym leader and they'd get to see what they were up against, they had no clue what awaited them in that gym. but were they worried? "Not a bit!" Alucard shouted to the unheard question, Celebi and Bobbi absentmindedly agreed.


	5. Jirachi's Dillema, Draigen's Cruelty

Ch.5 Jirachi's Dillema, Draigen's cruelty

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I do however own Dainslaif, some of the human characters, and their personalitites. That an Kudo's to Slash the Chosen One for his greatly appreciated help on this chapter!

Off in Desperado city, Draigen just walked out of the pokemon center when he seen Alucard, "Sup Draigen...did you catch anything? Or did you run them all off?" asked Alucard as Draigen looks at him and walks off to the gym, "I'll take that as a no...I wonder where Jirachi is? She was his starter...I hope he wasn't stupid enough to run her off just because she's a girl! ...He did didn't he?" said Alucard.

Mysha rushes intot he pokemon center, "ALUCARD!!!!!!!! You're not gonna believe this! I caught a Mewtwo in my SLEEP!!!!!! I named her Tsuunadei!" said Mysha as a feminine Mewtwo walks into the center casually, "Isn't she just the cutest!" said Mysha obviously hyperactive, probably too much sugar, "OK..Mysha. Two things, first there is only one Mewtwo in existance and noone knows where it is, second, how in the HELL did you catch it in your sleep?" said Alucard obviously confused, "I fell asleep, felt something heavy land on me but there wasn't anything there, woke up and she burst out of the pokeball when she woke up!" said Mysha as she is excited, "What in the hell?" said Alucard blinking. Draigen went inside of the gym closely followed by Alucard and Mysha, Alucard is still keeping quiet about Bobbi until necessary, "Go! Quake!" said Draigen as they seen him throw a pokeball that unleashed a Golem when he is taking on Ryu the gym leader of this gym, "OK..." mumbled Alucard while he examines the Golem and spots no wounds caused by a pokemon then notices bullet wounds and remembers Draigen's weapon, "Draigen didn't catch that golem with Jirachi, he used his Buntline." said Alucard as he narrows his eyes at Draigen.

"Then where's Jirachi!" asked Mysha as she sounds worried, "I don't know...Mysha, you stay here and give me every detail of the fight, I'm looking for Jirachi!" said Alucard then he ran outside when Draigen glances at Alucard, "Hmph..." said Draigen then Alucard was running the route Draigen took while he was hoping to find Jirachi prefferably alive, "Damn you sadistic bastard! If she's dead you're gonna join her!" shouted Alucard when he seen Jirachi under a tree crying, "Jirachi!" shouted Alucard as he gently picks up the badly injured Wish pokemon and cradles her in his arms, "Are you OK?" asked Alucard as he looks at her, "Y-yes...he forced Quake to attack me...poor Quake..." said Jirachi as she is still crying, "POOR QUAKE!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??! Little missy that Golem probably barelly felt those bullets through it's shell...and I for one don't see Quake curled up in a bloody ball under a tree left for dead! I'm taking you to the pokemon center!" said Alucard as Jirachi looks down at the ground then Alucard quickly takes Jirachi to the pokemon center and explains what happened, "If that bastard doesn't lose his trainers license over that then nothing will!" said Alucard as he looks Jirachi in the eyes, "...He never gave you a name did he?" asked Alucard as Jirachi shakes her head no, "Well...your name should reflect you...you tak punishment like it's nothing, and feel sorry for those who punish you. ...Ironhide! It fits with your personality..and you have steel skin...literally!" stated Alucard with a big goofy smile on his face then Jirachi whacked him on the head, "That's a silly name! It makes me sound like a train or horse!" shouted Jirachi whilst giggling, "Why not? Celebi took a liking to the name Whiplash! Plus there are worse names...like Mr. Gumballz!" said Alucard as he was rubbing where Jirachi whacked him.

"Ow...It's better then being nameless! What if we find another nameless Jirachi, don't you think it'd be confusing with 2 nameless Jirachi's? Plus I think your species trademark attack'll put the name in a slightly different light!" said Alucard as Jirachi is glaring at him trying to look ticked off , "I guess you're right, i'd still rather something less silly than Ironhide..." said Jirachi as she sighs, "We'll be at the gym soon...I have a question...are you Schizo? one second you're hoping Quake is okay after he nearly killed you at your own trainers command! Then next i'm trying to save you and you're all hateful!" asked Alucard as Ironhide is looking at him confused, "What is a Schizo? And I kinda like Quake alot..." said Ironhide as she is blushing, "And sorry about being a brat..." said Ironhide as she looks at him.

"It's ok...I'm just glad you didn't pull a Mewtwo on me! And Schizo is short for Schizophrenia, multiple personalities. Like one second you're a normal Jirachi, next you're going balistic over a name! Regardless, I think you and I will get along just fine!" said Alucard as Ironhide floated over him and landed on his head then rested there, "Its nice up here..." said Ironhide then out of nowhere Whiplash the Celebi appears when she sits right by Ironhide on Alucards head and she was not concerned with introductions, "Alucard! We've got to hurry! We need you at the gym! you're not gonna believe this!" said Whiplash then Alucard, Whiplash, and Ironhide make it to the Desperado city gym, they see that it's designed affter a saloon but what is far more strange is the state of Draigen. Before them stands the bloodied body of Draigen, his gun slashed in two and gashes covering his body, standing on top of him is a deadly Dainslaif, "Eh? What happened to my former master?" asked Ironhide as she is blinking, "Hmph.." said Ryu as he spits at the ground, "What in the hell? Is this because of how he treated Jirachi? If so...why didn't you save me some! If not...then WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" shouted Alucard as Ryu walks up to him, "So you are next foe?" asked Ryu.

"'You are next foe?' ...What are you? Some kind of killer robot!" shouted Alucard as Ryu rolled his eyes at him, "Feh...then buzz off kid..." said Ryu as he looks at the ceiling. At that moment Alucard notices an odd stench in the air and sees the bottles of booze then puts 2 and 2 together, "Holy crap you're DRUNK!!!!!!!! Jeez...I'll cut you a deal, we battle. You win, I'll never bother you again...I win...You give us ALL a Shadows Eye badge AND you stop drinking, cold turkey. Got it?" asked Alucard.

"Eh? Whatever...wooo!" said Ryu as he drinks another bottle of whiskey, "Whiplash! Confusion!" shouted Alucard as Whiplash shatters the bottle of whiskey to bits in Ryu's hand, "It's rude to drink alcohol during a battle!" said Whiplash as Ryu glares at them, "Go! Umbreon!" shouted Ryu as he unleashed an Umbreon from it's pokeball.


	6. Impule, Mewblade's Return!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, Depleti inspired Lolli, and VaporeonLugiaKrabby in all her awesomeness allowed lowly little me the use of Mewblade!

**Impulse: Mewblade's Return**

**Legacy Valley**

Mewblade, the pokemon equivalent to the Grim Reaper, was presumed dead. Her death was mourned far more than expected. However, deep within the valleys of the Gaia region, from within the Cave of Rebirth, something dark stirred from a supposed to be eternal slumber. Mewblade, Letum Falcifur, Death Carrying a Scythe Herself, was being reborn! But rather than the battlefield she expected, what she saw, while frightenning to her, or in the least astounding to everyone else not from the area, was nothimg more than normal in the Gaia region. The first thing she saw was an alakazamequipped with trainers gear, and riding a motorcycle! She would have asked him why he was dressed like that but he was gone before she could.

She moved on, looking for a town where she could get some answers as to what in the world was going on, at least...until she saw something that would suprise anyone who didn't expect it! "What in the hell!?!?" she shouted, before her was a valley filled with Legendary pokemon of all shapes and sizes! Some were following trainers, others were acting like nothing was wrong, there were some species not there but the numbers of those that were was astounding! She wanted to avoid jumping to conclusions but this was unbelieveable! Just behind her an adult trainer scanned her with a pokedex. "Mewblade, the Reaper pokemon. Mewblade is the only one of the Mewthree species to be classified as a Legendary pokemon. She is presumed deceased since she ended the Legendary War of 2014. If sighted alive capture is illegal and approach with extreme caution." While Mewblade was alarmed and confused at having a pokedex entry at all the trainer introduced himself. "Long time no see Mewblade," he began "I almost didn't recognize you...but you probably don't recognize me, it's me Ash!"

"Ash? You've grown!" she started "What in the world is going on?" "It's the year 2029, We're in West Gaia, the more dangrous half of the Gaia Region. Around here Legendary pokemon breed without fear, especially here in Legacy Valley. Noone is allowed to capture Legendary pokemon here because it's a preserve to protect them. It's also where the starters of the region are bred.", he explained "Before you ask it's been like this since before either of us were born. The rest of the world is the same as it was, but at peace thanks to you!" The thought of being the one to set the world at peace dumbfounded Mewblade, but she remmbered, wherever the Chosen One goes it means there will be great danger there. Which meant that sonce Ash is here then this region, if not the world is in grave danger! She had to move quicly to find Mewtwo. "Ash! Where is the Nearest Pokemon Center? I need to get a map and some information!" "Your best bet would be Zakura city, just north of here." "thank you!" And with that information in hand Mewblade was off to Zakura city and the pokemon center there in.

**Xyber Island Gym**

Mewtwo donned his cape and clothes, along with his spare morph crystal to prepare for the big meeting. The Gym Leaders and Elite Four from around the world would be here any second. Now disgused as Cape (because while pokemon can becoe trainers it's still illegal for them to become Gym Leaders) knew that Ryu would be late again, but this time he had a good reason. "Cape! Wassup?" As if things couldn't get any worse, Blake, The Normal type specialist of the Gaia region and notorious poke-perv had once again entered his room without permission. "What do you want Blake?" 'Cape' asked, a hint of hate burning in his voice. "Nuthin' I just wanted to ask if the local psycho psychic knew if the Puck wannabe will make it in time for once!", Blake replied. Cape's answer, "He's facing a trainer with great potential...I doubt he'd be here in time if he wanted. And before you ask my daughter left on her journey with Deoxys,, so we won't hae to worry about him causing trouble. Jirachi left with Max earlier in the week, she should be in Hoenn by now. Mew is locked in her room playing videogames like there's no tomorrow. And last but not least Celebi is in Jhoto helping out some firefighters, so they won't be around either." "What about Lolli?" "I already told you she left as Deoxys' trainer!" "Dang...I liked her." "Get your mind out of the gutter before I crush your skull..." Their conversation over Blake left for the dining room and 'Cape' decided to check the monitors to examine Ryu's battle ad Lolli's progress.

**Brigandine Town**

Deoxys was waiting impatiently outside the lab, hoping to Arceus that Lolli failed the exam, in hopes that their journey' would end there. Inside however Lolli was passing with flying colors, not once needing to cheat via psychic powers, her studying evident. A slap of her pencil ended the silence, Lolli handed in her test, and with a quick scan the results were...perfect score! She passed! Lolli was exstatic...but Deoxys was terrified. "Oh Deoxys hoey!" Lolli shouted, waving her passing grade and new trainers license in the air, "It's time to go to Desperado city!" Deoxys in a fit of insanity flung up a sign saying 'Oh lord...WHY ARCEUS WHY ME!?!?!?!?!?" making it all too obvious Lolli's psychological torture was working perfectly.

**Desperado City**

Staring one another down Alucard and Ryu were preparing for the fight of their lives, while Ryu tried to psyche Alucard out Alucard took in the battle field, every detail. He noticed that Ryu no longer looked drunk, as sober as someone who never touched alcohol. Then it clicked! Everything, the dizzying smell, Ryu's acting drunk, Draigen and Mysha's dazed look, this whole gym was uilt for trickery! "I finally figured it out," Alucard said, "this whole gym is all one big trick! You fake drunkenes so your enemies underestimate you, then you bring our Dark types, perfect for taking out our Psychic type starters! All the tyme tha scent places unsuspecting enemies in a daze, so they can't think even if they've prepared for Dark-types! Draigen may have fallen for it but I certainly won't!" "You think you know everything don't you?" Ryu retaliated, "The truth is you haveno idea what you're up against!"


End file.
